Blue of Rain
by NollyLvn
Summary: Juvia Lockser, the water mage blunette just had to fall in love with the right person, Gray Fullbuster. The emotional love-sick is just the opposite of our ice-mage. There goes the story! I know, bad summary. I think I should've made it as one-shot but I just wanted to try new things. Rated Teens for some bad language. Sorry for the wrong grammars! Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Today's Encounter

Chapter One : Today's Encounter

Its a beautiful day in Magnolia. Our water mage, Juvia, has just woke up, and still struggling to open her eyes on her blue bed. She was still sleepy and tired due to yesterday's general party at Fairy Tail.

"Yaaawn.. Juvia hopes today will be a good day," and with that, she went to the bathroom.

She took a shower while playing with the water. She got out and took a glance towards her king sized bed, where her 'Gray-sama' plushie was and giggled.

"Hehehe.. Gray-sama.." she hummed and chose her usual clothes.

While picking her outfit, she saw her old pink umbrella. She stared at it for a moment and gave a sad smile at it. She put herself in the sheets of clothes and stepped outside. She walked away from her dormitory, Fairy Hills, towards her destination, Fairy Tail.

She while humming, then again, thinking about 'her' lovely Gray. Her wavy blue hair flowing flawlessly ast her shoulder, she wore a dark blue Russian-style hat wih white fur circling at the end, a knee-high dark dress coat, which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. She completed her outfit by fastening a light brown belt and dark brown thigh-high boots. She didn't forget to put her butterfly clip onto the hat too.

"Kya!" She crashed to someone all of a sudden ad landed on her butt. "Juvia is sorry! She didn't watch her walk, sorry!" she hurriedly apologized, looking down. Ashamed.

"Huh? Its o- Juvia?" She heard a familiar deep voice calling her, the higher man seems to recognised her.

"Hnn..?" She, slowly, looked up and her heart skipped a beat. "G-Gray-sama!" she squeaked and jumpet onto her feet, which made her almost lost balance, then bowed her head frantically.

Gray was wearing a white shirt and a jeans, with his blade-shaped neckline. The sunlight fell on his raven-colored hair, making it shines perfectly. His dark blue orbs looking directly at Juvia's cerulean ones, which made Juvia's heart scattered because of its flawlessness.

"Juvia's so sorry, Gray-sama! She didn't mean to bumped to you! She's very sorry! Sorry!" She ranted while hiding her blush, because the person she bumped was in fact Gray Fullbuster, her love.

"Its fine, really" He casually answered, unaware of her embarassment.

She sighed and raised her head.

"Umm.. wh-where is Gray-sama going?" she asked eventhough already knew the answer.

"Well, to the guild," he said

"Oh.." she mumbled, disappointed. What was she hoping anyway?

"Uhh.. come with me-" he said, somehow feeling awkward

'_Gray-sama is asking Juvia to a date! Juvia can't believes it! Juvia's dream comes true!' _she dreamily thought, having sparkles around her head.

"-to the guild." He continued, acknowledging her thoughts.

'_As Juvia expected.. It will never comes true..' _ she then put some sad smile on her face and shook her head, trying to erase the thought.

"Do-Does Gray-sama really mean it?!" she stuttered, _almost _screaming from the happiness that he was asking her to walk together.

"Yeah, let's go," he muttered while walking ahed of her.

"Yes!" she squeaked and hurrying herself to run, in order to walk beside him. Unfortunately... "Kyah!"

She _tripped_.

The rock, which is the only her reason to fell, was only laid there, doing nothing, making Juvia wanted to slice the innocent thing but its not wat matters right now. _She_ was about to crash flat onto her face.

She knowing that in a split second she was about to hurt, braced herself and closed her eyes. But the pain she was expecting to fall on her didn't come as she felt herself being circled by strong arms. She opened her eyes and saw some white shirt.

"Eh..?" was all she said as she could still feels adrenaline rushes in her veins.

"Could you _please_ at least be careful?" he said while holding Juvia, placing annoyed looks on his face but she could hear some worries in his voice.

He let go of her, she just felt the warm of Gray and that made her stutters, and just "Y-y-yes" that could espace her lips, she blushed.

To say that she was happy is understatement, she was in heaven!

He looked at her and see the blush on the blunette face, he was dense, of course, not knowing the actions he just did makes her flustered. He could see something in her that he doesn't see in other people, or girl. He then thinks about what it is, thinks hard.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?" she said suddenly, looking at the ice mage in front of him with confused looks. His then realized his gaze, he was staring piercingly at her dark blue eyes, and a shade of red tinted on his face.

"Nothing, let's go and don't fall again" he said and turned to walk.


	2. Chapter 2 – The River

**I'm sorry for the first chapter! Its my first fiction and I'm bad at english, you know. I saw many wrong grammars and spells. I'm really sorry! Sorry! Well, I hope you enjoy my amateur story, here's the second chapter! I do NOT own FT!**

Chapter Two – The River

**Gray's POV**

I walked ahead of her, full knowing the consequences of asking her, I wouldn't has any peace until I reach Fairy Tail. She would instantly be beside me in a milisecond. One and a half second passed, and she didn't. It's almost _impossible_.

I growled and turned around, only to see her about to fall on the ground.

'_Shit,' _and before any hesitation, I run towards her. Our distance was not that far, its only two meters but it seemed long enough for me to be drown in a puddle. As her face was about to crash onto the hard ground, I held her thight.

In my arms.

I saw her opening her eyes, I could see adrenaline in her eyes and she was a little shivering for the moment. I heard she says something that I couldn't caught as I see the sweats and redness on her cheeks.

"Could you _please_ at least be careful?" I said, annoyed, but my voice sounded different, like there was some other meaning in it. I dismissed the thought and let go of her.

"Y-y-yes!" she stuttered.

I looked at her, with disbelieve, _'how could this girl tripped over a _rock _that was obviously in front of her? She's so ..? Hmm, what's with her? And why only her that seems wierd?_'

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?" she said suddenly, looking at me and cutting my train of thought.

I realized that I was staring piercely into her eyes, that I know now has plain shade of baby blue in the centre, _'Huh? What the hell am I thinking about?' _and I looked away. I felt some warm on my face, and then I casually said,

"Nothing, let's go-" – I remembered something – "-and don't fall again," and with that, I turned around and walked, inching away from her.

**Normal POV**

They were walking to the guild with full of Juvia's love embracing them. He gave up in making Juvia stop and sighed.

"Gray-sama, look! A river!" she said while shaking Gray's left arm.

"Uh? Yeah," he said. "What's so great about a _river_?" he continued and sighed again.

Juvia then pouted, "Rivers are full of pure water, Gray-sama. Gray-sama should gives some more attention to them, and Juvia is sure Gray-sama will feel more comfortable near rivers. They're so relaxing!" she lectured him.

Gray was taken aback by her response, a "yeah yeah," escaped his lips and he saw something dark on the sky. He realized it was going to rain _'What a perfect timing to rain.' _He turned to his left and saw Juvia looking wonderingly at the full-of-pure-water river with sparkles around her head.

"Eh..?" She said while suddenly looking up due to the familiar feeling in her heart. She put on a depressed look on her face and mumbled, "Why?"

Gray didn't hear this but noticed the change in her mood and asked her, "What's wrong, Juvia?" he waited for an answer but no words came from her pink lips and her already-pale skin seemed somewhat paler than before.

Juvia looking worriedly to the river, and she felt something wet on the cheeks but kept on looking to the said river. She seemed to be waiting for something to happens and shut her eyes. Not wanting to move an inch from her standing.

"What's wrong now?" Gray asked again with confused voice but still the same sound as before came out, worry. He saw the transparent, un-sinned water became brown. He then averted his gaze to the water mage beside him and frowned. But he heard her mumbling something.

"The river..." she said, still didn't noticed the attention Gray was giving to her.

"Juvia," he called for her.

She didn't answer or even moved.

"Juvia!" he yelled, became impatient as the blunette completely ignored him.

She came back to reality, "HUH?! Ah, yes, Gray-sama" she blinked a couple times and sighed.

"Let's hurry to the guild, Gray-sama." She said with small voice.

He clearly confused by her attitude, "Yeah" was all that slipped through his lips. They then walked, almost running to the guild.

As they reached the guild, they heard everyone was with their normal fight. Even the First, Mavis, were there, chuckling. They laughed, yelled, sighed, and talked together like always. Juvia smiled at this and forgot her problems for now. Gray saw her smile and sighed in relieve as he thought she was having problems in her mind back there, then progressed to open the front door.

Natsu saw Gray and _greeted_ him, with punch, of course.

"Yo, ice-princess! You're late!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia covered her mouth with her hands and giggled.

"Shut up, fire-brain!" Gray yelled, rubbing his right cheek.

"What did you say?! You wanna go?"

"Why not?!" as they crashed each other forehead, the rain started pouring outside.

The pouring rain outside the guild stratled almost everyone, except for one blunette. The said girl changed the look on her face almost instantly, before she was smiling with happiness surrounding her mind, a half-second later she was having a depressed look. She was still standing in front of the guild door. She then changed the look again, a blank expression glued on her face.

All of a sudden, Evergreen opened the large door while panting hard. Making all head lifted to her, and she saw Elfman somewhat smiling to her, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Geez, the rain sure are depressing!" she said with an annoyed look on her face. Evergreen was behind Juvia, then she greeted her. "Oh, hi, Juvia."

Juvia only stood there, just when she was about to forget her gloomy past, the rain came to reminded her that it will always be there. She looked down, her hair, or bangs, covering her dark blue eyes, so no one could see her expression. Everyone was wondering why was Juvia didn't answered Evergreen's greet.

Suddenly, Juvia ran past Evergreen, towards the door. Suprising everyone in the guild. Gray saw all of this, and stopped fighting Natsu, much to his confusion due to the drama unfolded in front of him.

"What's with her?" Natsu said.

"Maybe something was in her mind..?" Lucy answered, or rather asked back, from across the table.

Erza then patted Gray's shoulder, "You didn't do something to her, did you?" with dark aura around her, making everyone pray for Gray's life, knowing the rednette wouldn't hesitant to kill him.

"N-no! Of course!" Gray shuddered, and backed away from the Knight.

Silence fell upon the entire guild, they were all staring to Gray.

Gray said, "What's with you guys? I _didn't_ do anything to her!" annoyed.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO AFTER HER?!" The entire guild screamed at him. Some even added 'you bastard' or 'ice-bastard' for Natsu's case.

Gray looked at them with disbelieve, "What?" all that could esaped through him. He then averted his eyes to Erza, only to see her in Purgatory Armour.

"You. Go. After. Her." She said with such scary voice, he had goose bumps already.

"Aye!" Gray shouted from afar, running. Everone was still heard his fast steps, until it lower, lower, and was completely gone.

"I hope she's fine.." mumbled Lucy.

"Yeah, she seemed to have much in her mind.." added Levy.

"Don't worry, it's Juvia we're talking about," Erza calmed them down, already in her usual clothes.

The First only sighed at this.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pouring Rain

**You like the latest chapter? I didn't think when I wrote all of this story, I just typed what goes through my mind at the moment. Sorry for wrong grammars! Well, Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Chapter Three – Pouring Rain

**Gray's POV**

'_God, that monster really scares the crap out of me! Now, I have to find that girl'_ I thought. I ran and ran towards nowhere I know. My cloth- Crap! Where's my shirt?! Oh well, My jeans is already soaked, my hair was all wet and dripping drops of water. I stopped for a moment, looking around to find a blue-haired girl but I saw nobody in this rain. I ran again.

"Juvia!" I shouted, hoping she would answer me back. But then again, nobody answered.

I found myself around the place of the river where Juvia ranted about rivers earlier. Then, I saw someone. I figured that was Juvia, those blue-colored hair was really helping, Thanks God. Huh, I became religious?! Never mind that.

She was running, to where? I have no clue. I called her again, "Juvia!"

But she didn't bulge, she kept dragging her feet. Then she stopped, for some rest I guess. I didn't waste a second and exasperately, run towards her. She seemed to heard my footsteps and began to run again, to no avail. I already gripped her right arm.

"Let Juvia go!" she cried, I could see droplets of tears streaming down her face then mixed with the rain, her clothes are all madly soaked, her hair was not wavy anymore, it straight and seemed longer now.

"Nah," I said. Why would I let her go?

"Let go!" she screamed, desperately trying to get out of my grip. But, I was stronger and turned her so she was face-to-face with me. I mean, face-to-chest.

She didn't look up, I tried to talk with her, "why were you ran out like that?"

She only sobbed, I waited for her to answer and loosened my grip to her. She was still facing me a second ago and without any warning, ran away.

**JUVIA'S POV**

The rain came again, pouring hard onto Juvia's loved guild. Why is the rain always haunted her everywhere? Drip, drip, drop... Juvia couldn't bear the pain anymore and ran out the guild.

Juvia didn't look back, she ran, ran, and ran again eventhough her feet felt numb. She pushed her legs to kept inching away from the guild and realized she was soaking wet, she then stopped for a while to did some rest, she was panting hard. Juvia felt warm water forming inside her eyes, the warm thing then flowed down her cheeks and blended with the drop of the rain.

She heard footsteps closer and closer to her, she didn't thought someone would actually ran after her. Juvia tried to run again, to no avail, something held her right arm. She glanced down towards her hand and saw muscular arm gripping it. Juvia simultanously realized it was Gray-sama's.

Juvia didn't want Gray-sama to saw her so vulnerable and so, "Let Juvia go!" she screamed.

"Nah," he said. Those three words made Juvia wants to kill any person who was passing by, fortunately, noone seemed to be around due to the rain.

"Let go!" she screamed again and struggling to got out of his grip with all she might.

"Why were you ran out like that?" He asked Juvia, but she didn't want to answer and looked down, still sobbing.

Juvia felt his grip loosened and then she yanked his hand aside and ran again, Juvia wouldn't want to-

"Kyah!" she suddenly felt her leg tripped again.

Ugh, why should the world bring her down again? In this kind of time especially!

She landed on her knees and her palm feeling the ground. She should've felt hurt, right? But she didn't feel a thing, she then stood onto her feet and prepared to ran in a splitsecond when someone, Juvia gussed, Gray-sama, put his hand on her shoulder.

"This time you won't get away," he smirked. How could he smirked in this pouring rain?! "Now tell me what's wrong, Juvia," he continued, turning Juvia's body in the proccess, however, she looked down, still crying.

"No," Juvia said in a shaky voice.

"Juvia," he said, demanding.

"No," she wouldn't ever tell him that Juvia was, in fact, depressed by her own gloomy rain.

Juvia then again, tried to get herself go from his grip that was already circling her waists. She thought to yank them, knowing it was probably futile, she gave up and silenced herself.

The rain was getting harder and Gray-sama let go one of Juvia's hand and wiped away the rain on his face,_'chance'_ she thought and without any further hesitate, yanked his other hand. _'It would be futi- It worked!'_ she then ran as fast as she could. She could heard Gray-sama growled and footsteps coming after her. She didn't care.

She arrived at the river, her favorite place in Magnolia, and sat there. The water was already dirty and looked bad. She heard someone was panting, Juvia knew it was Gray-sama.

_'As expected,' _she thought and it was him. Juvia kept staring at the now-dirty river. He didn't say a thing and sat beside her, sighing.

**UMM, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY. I MADE THIS SO I CAN SHARE MY THOUGHT ABOUT GRUVIA TO YOU. YOU COULD REVIEW AND PM ME AS YOU PLEASE. THANKS ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Flowing River - End

**Hey hey! I know this is a bad story and I keep to update this lame amateur story, but I just want to share it with you, eventhough with bad grammars and spell. I won't put any adults thing here, maybe just some pun, and I'm not a yaoi or yuri lover! I don't really like **_**lemon**_** too! Don't worry, you bad-mouthing me, I water-slicing you ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter Four : Flowing River

**Gray's POV**

I saw her running again, but she fell to the ground _again_.

Brilliant.

I caught her, this time I put my hand on her right shoulder. I satisfied at my own speed.

"You won't get away now," I smirked, full of pride.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Juvia," I said while turning her body around, we were now face to face. Screw that, face to chest.

A mere, "No," escaped her lips with shaking voice. I flinched at this. Why? I have no idea either.

"Juvia," I demanded.

"No," she said again. Seriously, how stubborn was she?!

She then fell silent. My hands were around her waists now. Okay, this _was_ awkward. The rain then getting harder, was it me or the rain was just harder around us?! I wiped the droplets of rain on my face but she yanked my other hand. Getting real tired of this shit!

'_Urgh, this girl! Should I kill her and dump her body in the frickin' river?!' 'Calm yourself, idiot. Do you want to kill your _nakama?' ...I growled and ran after her again.

I almost lost track of her when she stopped near the river and sat. I walked (and panting) closer to her and looked at the dirty river, then to the girl below me. She was no longer crying, instead, a blank expression printed on her face.

I sighed and sat beside her. I saw her arms circling her legs, grounching. Her clothes covering her body, was soaked just like min- I mean, my jeans. She didn't say a thing.

**Normal POV**

They sat beside each other, only the sound of the rain snickering around them. All of a sudden, Juvia looked up, or turned her head to her right. Realized Gray was already laying on the ground.

"Gray-sama.." she muttered, and looked at the river again.

"Juvia, what _is_ wrong?" he said looking at the figure sitting in beside him.

"No.. Gray-sama must search any shelter.." she mumbled.

'_What the hell is wrong with her? I'm NOT the only one who should find shelter!'_ Gray thought to himself and sat up. "No, I will stay here with you." He answered in a firm but still, worried voice.

Juvia lost it. "Go away, Gray-sama!" she yelled at him.

Gray, in the other hand, was not suprised and barked back at her. "Not until you are back to yourself!"

"I _am_ myself!" Juvia screamed, tears streaming down.

"No, you're not!" looking firmly to Juvia, "Look at me."

"No.." she said, almost whispering, and turned her head to the left so she wasn't facing Gray on her right.

"I said, look at me," Gray still patient, said to her.

Suddenly, Gray rose up and walked to her left so she was facing him now. She obviously was suprised and her heart was racing furiously at this, but still some fog keeping her away around her.

"Why are you crying?" He softly asked.

Their heads were only inches away, Juvia could feel Gray's breath that was relaxed her a bit. Normally, she would die instantly, whenever this moment was _ever_ occurs, from blissfulness but now is not the time for day dreaming. Not.

"Juvia is not crying!" Juvia said, almost yelled and turning her head to the right, avoiding his gaze.

"Oi..?" Gray said, sweatdropped, but she didn't bulge.

'_This woman is driving me crazy!'_ he couldn't take it anymore and stood up, moving to her front and then sat down and placing his hands on Juvia's shaking shoulders. He could clearly feels Juvia fidgeting under his touch. But she didn't move and he swore he wouldn't let her go so easily. She had to spill it up and he knew he should use the soft way.

"Juvia..." he muttered, "please tell me," he continued, anyone with sane thought could hears he was pleading to her.

"No.." she mumbled under her breath, still slightly shivering.

He sighed, "then just look at me," Gray said, softly.

Juvia was hesitannt at first, but did as she was told. She saw Gray staring directly into her eyes. -did I mention his perfect narrow dark blue eyes also driving me crazy?- The moment she looked up, Gray instantly saw the sorrow in her eyes. He flinched.

"Juvia can't bears it anymore, Gray-sama," she cried and looked down, not wanting Gray to see her.

He silenced himself and listen as Juvia keep talking, or rather, crying while talking. But he wanted her to look at him, he took her chin so she could facing him. The rain was getting _harder_, if it even possible, and he wiped away her tears with his thumb, relaxing her.

"The rain.. It makes everyone depressed.. Gloomy.. Even Juvia effected by the rain too! Look at everyone, Gray-sama. They don't like the rain, they hate the rain. If rain, everyone can't go outside and play! Even the river becomes sad!" She ranted and sobbed.

'_So that's why she was looking blankly at the damn river.' _ Gray thought, but still didn't said anything. Listening to her.

"Juvia just wants a good day with everyone.. but it seems, everyone can't enjoy the day when Juvia was around.." she whispered under her short breaths, "Juvia only brings sadness to everyone! Even you think of me so too, right?!" she contined, judging Gray.

'_Wow?! She talks in first person?! But..' _ Gray suprised and realized Juvia was keeping on sobbing harder, she seemed hard to breath now. He thought of an idea.

He hugged her.

Juvia was calmed down a _little _now, "G-g-gray-sama?!" she gasped and blushed.

"Listen, you're not depressing. Everyone don't think of that, okay? The river isn't sad anyway, it was just cleaning itself from any dirt. I DON'T feel any gloomy around you. You are just like the rain-" Juvia flinched at this, "-you came from nowhere and give life to the earth. What do you think we would be without you? You _are _a Fairy Tail mage and no one makes fun of you. We will always be here for you, whenever the time, whoever the opponent and wherever you are."

She then no longer sobbing, she didn't move, like a statue, the only way Gray know she was still alive is her silent breathing. He began to worry and let go of her, still holding her arms.

She looked up at him, "Does Gray-sama really means it?"

"Hell yeah!" he reassured her, smirking.

The rain then getting lighter and lighter until it was stopped. The first sunlight for a few hours was shining through the dark sky, that was fading away, and fell upon them.

"Thank you, Gray-sama.." she mumbled, finally smiling.

"The river is not sad anymore, it's blue now," Gray said, smiling too.

"Look, its getting clear!" he said looking up, somehow feeling warm rose to his face.

"Hehehe.. yes!" she giggled, such a voice that Gray missed for a while a moment ago.

They were looking at the now-clear blue sky when Gray turned to see the blunette in front of him. She was really is Juvia. He smiled, unintentionally. And realized something,

"Where's your hat?" he asked.

"Eh? Juvia's hat..?" she thouched her head and the hat was no longer resting on top of her. "Ah! Juvia's butterfly clip too!"

He laughed at her expression, "you are wierd, hahaha"

"Ah! Juvia's hat!" she yelped and pointing towards the river where her hat and the small butterfly clip was flowing helplessly with the river.

"I'll get it!" he said, getting up when...

"G-gr-gray-sama!" she squeaked, blushing and covering her eyes.

"Ah! Yeah?" he turned around, confused.

"Y-your clothes!"

"Shit!"

-End-

**Well, you like it? Thank you! I have something, I want to make a story where Juvia acting differently towards Gray. Well thank you for reading! :**


End file.
